


Homecoming

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon doesn't exist, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Steve had been gone on a mission for months now. It's a relief when Bucky gets to wake up with Steve in their bed again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Homecoming

Bucky woke up to a heavy arm over his waist and warm breath on the back of his neck, and inhaled deeply, soaking in the feeling of hazy heat and having an actual person in his bed.

When he had gone to bed, it had been just him in the apartment. Him and his rescue cat that Steve hadn’t even met yet.

When he opened his eyes, said rescue cat was peering at them from on top of the dresser, bright blue eyes reflecting the early morning light.

He groaned under his breath, mashing his face into the pillow and trying not to smile when Steve’s unconscious body followed him. Instinctively searching Bucky out, or at least his body heat.

It was sweet. Steve was sweet no matter how much he had been through. Bucky adored that about him.

Granted, Bucky knew it was only a matter of time before Alpine started throwing a fit over breakfast not being served yet, and he begrudgingly started to worm himself out from underneath the blond.

Steve stopped him before he even really got started, his arms tightening around Bucky’s waist to hold him close to his chest. Bucky could feel his heart beating against his back, steady and a few beats faster than when he was still sickly.

“Not yet,” he muttered against the back of his neck, words slow and slurred.

The fact that it made Bucky’s heart clench just to hear his voice was all sorts of unfair.

“Gotta feed Al,” he answered in his own hushed tones. It probably wouldn’t make a difference; more than likely Steve was still asleep enough that whatever Bucky said would just sound like wordless noise anyways.

Steve just grumbled but allowed Bucky to work his way out from underneath him, only to immediately curl up around Bucky’s pillow and fall back asleep.

In spite of himself, Bucky found himself smiling fondly at Steve before turning his attention to Alpine.

“All right honey, let’s get you taken care of,” he said, as if the cat could actually understand him.

Considering that she jumped to the floor with a distinct ‘thump’, maybe she could. He wasn’t sure if cats could understand human speech or not.

She padded behind him silently only to plop down next to the still partly full food dish. But if Bucky had learned anything in the two months he’d had her, it didn't matter if there was still food in her bowl. Alpine wanted to be fed in the morning.

Really, she was lucky she was as cute as she was.

Bucky measured out her food before dumping it into the fish patterned bowl, checking how much water she had while she enthusiastically dived into her breakfast. With a quick scratch between her ears, he made his way back to bed, knowing full well he’d have to now fight Steve for bed space and probably blankets as well.

If Bucky hadn’t missed him so much over the last couple of months, he’d be a lot more annoyed at the prospect.

Just as Bucky predicted, Steve had starfished himself over the bed in his absence, practically touching all four corners of their king sized mattress as he snored quietly.

As soon as Bucky started to edge himself into bed around Steve, Steve shifted from starfish to octopus, securely wrapping all of his limbs around Bucky without any indication of consciousness.

It was hard not to smile as he let himself be wrapped up so sweetly, and it was only a matter of time before Bucky let himself be pulled back to sleep as well.

* * *

The second waking up wasn’t nearly as sweet as the first one, but Bucky wasn’t about to complain about it.

Steve was more awake this time, for starters, and after having been gone for  _ months _ it made sense that the first thing he did when he woke up was bury himself in Bucky in any way that he could.

Bucky’s throat felt raw when he moaned, making him wonder if he’d been making noise while still asleep. “Steve…”

“You with me, sugar?” The question was punctuated with a twist of his wrist, making it all the more obvious that Bucky was stuffed full of three of those thick, callused fingers right now. 

Jesus Christ, he’d missed those calluses.

He couldn’t do much more than whimper, burying his face in the pillow as he squeezed it tightly. Either he had rolled over onto his stomach while sleeping or Steve had taken the initiative to do that for him.

It didn't matter which it was; it still made his heart thump a little harder from its new home in his throat.

“Give me an answer.”

Another sharp twist sent him trembling, acutely aware of how raw his hole felt. Wet, stretched out, almost certainly gleaming red.

“‘M here,” he managed to get out, mentally scrabbling for purchase. Everything was dream-like, hazy but still burning hot.

Almost too good to be real. If he hadn’t woken up to Steve once already, he might think this was just a vivid dream.

“That’s a good boy,” Steve purred, pressing his whole body weight over Bucky’s back. Making him feel small again.

No one had ever been able to do that for him but Steve, even when they were both small and underfed. Even when he was half a foot shorter than Bucky, Steve could make him feel so much smaller with a few simple touches.

God he had missed it. Didn't matter that he had it before Steve left on his mission, it still felt like an ache in his bones was finally being relieved.

The noises being torn from his throat made him feel a little helpless, moaning and crying as Steve held him down and pulled him open as if he had all the time in the world.

As far as Bucky was concerned, at least, they did. He had no plans of leaving this bed today if he could help it. And he intended to keep Steve there with him.

He almost didn't notice, barely awake as he was, that Steve’s fingers dragged their way out of his hole, smearing wetly across his ass cheeks and thighs.

He  _ did _ notice when Steve’s cock worked its way into their place, practically forcing him open as Bucky’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on the damp pillow under his cheek.

The sound torn from his throat barely sounded human, too needy, too high pitched. Absolutely pleading for more of it, and he couldn’t even be ashamed of it.

_ Especially _ given the way he could feel Steve moaning against the back of his neck, chest vibrating against Bucky’s back.

It just made him shudder, shuffling his legs as open as he could with Steve bracketing him in.

“Sweet thing, there you go. Awake for five minutes and already gagging for it.” The heat of his palm swept over Bucky’s stomach, stopping just shy of his cock.

God Steve was cruel when the mood struck. Bucky couldn’t help but to eat it up and beg for it with what little air he could manage to get.

Everything felt wet, damp, from the air around them that seemed to have a physical weight to it, to the sweat slick between their bodies.

And-- _ God _ \--Bucky was pretty sure he could feel the burn of precum dripping from his cock. The steady throb and ache as Steve fucked into him without any outward concern of the bed creaking ominously beneath them.

Honestly though, it could probably give out and Bucky wouldn’t care about anything other than making sure Steve didn't stop.

Steve’s hand was almost dry in comparison to everything else, wrapped tight around Bucky’s cock. Dry, burning hot, and rough with calluses that had yet to heal back into smooth skin on Steve’s palms.

“Baby,” Bucky tried to warn, the word coming out strangled from how tight his throat was. How raw his own voice felt.

All it did was get Steve’s hand gripping even tighter, and Bucky deliriously wondered if his cock was going to bruise.

Some carnal part of him wanted that, not even caring about the consequences and pain that would come from it. He just wanted Steve’s marks wherever he could get them. He wanted to be left  _ aching _ .

A whimper managed to squeeze its way past the thick knot of want in his throat as sparks flared in his veins, spilling over onto the sheets below him. Tremors ran through him, making it feel like Steve’s cock was at least twice the size it really was.

Tears blurred his vision when Steve refused to stop, refused to let up, and Bucky was pretty sure that he was going to pass out again if he couldn't start breathing properly.

Faintly, he could hear himself choking out ‘oh god oh god’, each syllable wavering with the same notes of desperation that had him digging his nails into the pillows until his knuckles turned white.

Finally,  _ finally  _ Steve stilled, draped heavy over Bucky’s back with his teeth licking against his left shoulder.

There was a chance Bucky was imagining it, but he  _ swore _ he could feel Steve filling him up, hot and throbbing against his sensitive nerves. Real or not, he still savored the feeling with a low groan as he arched back against him.

“Welcome home gorgeous,” Bucky mumbled, turning his head to the side to try and get a kiss.

Steve was more than happy to oblige, his mouth curved into a smile as he did.


End file.
